wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
List of spells
The following spells are spells used in Wizards of Waverly Place. The Duplication Spell Incantation: Edge-bono-u-too-sus ' Description ' Used to duplicate yourself so you can be in two places at once! ' Appearance: ' "Crazy Ten Minute Sale" Used By: Alex! When Alex wanted to go to the "Crazy Ten Minute Sale" to get a sweater instead of Gigi,She had to use that spell so her dad wouldn't know she wasen't in wizard training school. The Time-Rewinding Spell Incantation: "Macreary Timereary" (make-reary-time-reary) Description: Used by wizards to transport themselves back an increment of time, be it seconds or minutes, to allow themselves to correct a mistake they may have made. Magical people know if this spell is cast but non-magical people have a sense of déjà vu. Appearance: First Kiss Used by: Justin; After accidentally shattering Jerry's priceless crystal ball, Justin uses this spell to restore it as good as new. Alex; As Justin continues to mess up his attempts at kissing Miranda, Alex uses this spell over and over again, at least 18 times. When Alex does the spell at the movie theater, it's revealed that the spell even rewinds other events, such as the taste test of Max's sandwich. The Serving Wench Spell Incantation: "Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a Serving Wench" Reverse incantation: "Take this girl who's a great Serving Wench and give her back the skills of a bench" Description: The spell to make a person a great waitress or waiter. The reverse is used to "give them back the skills of a bench". Appearance: New Employee Used by: Alex; Not wanting Harper to get fired from Waverly Sub Station, she uses the spell on Harper in order to increase her waitressing skills. Later, after Harper says that Alex is "fired from being her best friend", Alex goes over to the Gurtbarn, the place Harper is currently working, to apologize. Harper declines her apology, which makes Alex mad. Alex's uses the reverse version of the spell to "give her back the skills of a bench". The Sweater Appearing Spell Incantation: "Cashmeris Appearis" (cashmere-is-appear-is) Description: Used by wizards to create any form of a sweater they wish, be it simply a woollen sweater, or a cashmere sweater. Appearance: Commercials on Disney Channel Used by: Alex; uses it to conjure up a "cute" sweater. The Planet Transportation Spell Incantation: "Transportium Nextorbitorium" (transport-ium-next-orbit-orium) Description: Used by wizards to transport themselves and other objects to planets, as well, it can be used to transport them back from planets. Appearance: Disenchanted Evening Used by: Alex uses it to travel to and from Mars. Justin uses it when he finds out that their parents are charmed. Jacket Appearing Spell Incantation: "To stop all the racket, I'll put on a jacket" Description: A jacket appears on the user. Appearance: Disenchanted Evening Used by: Alex uses it when her mother tells her to put on jacket. Conjure Pancakes Spell Incantation: "Comakus Pancakus" (come-make-us pancake-us) Description: Conjures up a stack of pancakes. Appearance: Disenchanted Evening Used by: Alex uses it when she gets to school and skipped breakfast, and Max uses it when he gets left on Mars. Truth Spell Incantation: "Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind" Description: Forces everyone in the room speak their mind. Appearance: Alex's Choice Used By: Alex uses it to make Gigi speak the truth about her plan to make fun of Harper. Ear of a Bat Spell Incantation: "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat" Description: Gives the user an ear of a bat to give them super sonic hearing. Appearance: Alex's Choice Used By: Alex uses to hear Gigi's plan to embarrass Harper at her tea party. Animal Transformation Spell Incantation: "Animosa Espinosa" Reverse incantation: "Humanosa Espinosa" Description: Transforms whom it's used on into animal of choosing. Reverse=Undoes spell (human again if used properly). Appearance: Curb Your Dragon Used By: Alex on her Dad that turned him into a goat. Alex on Max to turn him into a dog so they can get in the dog show. Also, she later used it on herself to lure the non-dragon dogs away. When she tried to undo, she turned into a tiger. PB&J Transformation Spell Incantation: "To satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly" Reverse incantation: "Although I like such tasty snacks, I'd rather have my brother Max" Note: The reverse can be reworded to undo the same spell but with a person with a different name. Description: Transforms the user into a PB&J sandwich. Appearance: Movies Used By: Max, thinking it will have the effect of giving him a sandwich. However, since the magic world takes spells literaly, the spell actually turned Max into a PB&J sandwhich. Teleportation Spell Incantation: "We had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here" Description: Teleports you to a different location. Appearance: Movies Used by: Justin, to make Alex and Justin escape the masked villain. Animating Inanimate Objects Spell Incanation: "Murrieta Animata" Reverse incantation: "Gerribay Imobilitay" Description: Makes inanamate objects come alive and walk and talk. Appearance: Pop Me And We Both Go Down Used By: Alex makes a trophy man came to life. Alex accidentlys makes Justins zit talk with his date. Alex used the reverse spell to unanimate Jusins zit and the troph man bak to regular things.--Maddiemonkey436 00:14, 8 April 2008 (UTC)Madeline Kirk Appearing Object Spell Incantation: "Ar-Re-Per-ferre" Desription: Makes any object you want appear Apperance: You can't see it work ( no smoke or sparkles or anything ) Used By: Justin out on a date with his girlfriend and he wanted a perfect place to eat and have a meal so he says the spell and everything he is thinking of at that point appears even when he was thinking of the cat across the street because that appeared too! Genie's Lamp Spell Incantation: We are now to be small and tinny winny so take us inside to see the genie. Reverse: We are now small and tinny winny we are done visiting the genie. Used By: Justin Russo Appearance: Justin's Little Sister Levitation Spell Incantation: "Levitatus Liquidatus" Desription: Levitates something with any kind of bevarage. Apperance Potion Comotion Used By: Max on a soda can but he fails to get it all the way Elephant's Trunk Spell Incantation: From your chin to your toes an elephant trunk grows. Description: Used by Alex Russo to give Justin an Elephant's Trunk but backfired on Doctor. Evilinie Used By: Alex Russo Appearance: Wizard School (1) Never Quit Spell Incantation: ScreamPinillidy NellyQuinty (Scream-Pin-Ill-idy Nella-Quin-te) Description: When ever you say the word "Quit" you can't finish it for example, say I was under the spell "I Quiplapla" is what you would turn out saying. Used By: Doctor Evilinie Appearance: Wizard School (2)